The Element Games
by CaTaClYsT
Summary: Four Elements - Earth, Fire, Air, Water - Once used in the name of peace; now used in the name of destruction - Hunger Games concept in the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender
1. Index

**Index**

* * *

Because I'm too lazy to make up 30-or-so chapter titles, here's a directory so readers can find their way around the world of "The Element Games". This index includes all character point-of-views for each chapter, as well as a brief description of what occurs. This will be updated regularly.

Additionally, I'll post major author's notes and updates here for you to read.

* * *

**Chapter Listings:**

_Introduction:_

Prologue

_Part One: Reapings:_

Two _(Zuko, Mai, Teo, and Ty Lee)_

Three _(Yue, __'Longshot',__ Jin, and 'Pipsqueak')_

Four _(__Toph, __Katara, Aang, and __Haru__) _**Cont.**

Five _(Suki, Jet, Smellerbee, and Duke) _**Cont.**

_Part Two: Republic City:_

Six _(Longshot and Aang; Train Rides) _**Cont.**

Seven _(Yue and Suki; Chariots) _**Cont.**

Eight _(Mai and Haru; First Night)_ **Cont.**

* * *

**List of The Tributes:  
**_(Italicized names are minor characters or bloodbaths, while nicknames are placed between quotes.)_

Province One: Zuko, _Masaka_

Province Two: _Chan, _Mai

Province Three: Teo, _Kyung_

Province Four: _Blah_, Ty Lee

Province Five: _Sangok_, Yue

Province Six: 'Longshot', Jin

Province Seven: 'Pipsqueak', Toph

Province Eight: _Blah_, Katara

Province Nine: Aang, _Blah_

Province Ten: Haru, Suki

Province Eleven: 'Jet', Smellerbee

Province Twelve: 'Duke', _Blah_

* * *

**Authors Note:**_  
Hello, my six or so readers. CaTaClYsT here. And no, I still do not know what that means.  
As you can probably tell, the Element Games hasn't been updated for a while now. No, it's not dead, but on hiatus. For the time being, I don't plan to publish anything mainly because of schoolwork (since I am Asian). I originally estimated that the next chapter would be done and finished before Christmas, but now I realize that may have been a bit optimistic.  
Courtesy of my first bad review (*cough*TigerDiva10*cough*), I've decided to move backwards rather than forwards. To be honest, I cringe at my previous chapters; they're uneven, uninspired, and just plain bad. But worst of all, they simply lack the *essence* of A:TLA.  
So, when I have the time, I'm going back to update all the old chapters, making them consistent and much, much better, along with a much more tightly knit storyline.  
But until then, I can only end this Author's Note with an overused Hunger Games cliche: May the odds ever be in you favor!_

Yeah, sorry about that.


	2. Prologue

**The Element Games**

"_Fire is the element of power. Earth is the element of substance. Air is the element of freedom. Water is the element of change."_

* * *

**The Avatar**

* * *

Republic City. Residents and visitors alike call it the "Mistress of Lights". I couldn't have thought of a more fitting name. Skyscrapers, piercing the landscape, give off a sort of radiance not seen in any other province. The quality of life, I hear, is unmatched. In one word, it is only alluring.

"Sir?"

The ice cubes in my glass suddenly fizzle and crack, and the hapless servant has already realized his mistake. I don't even turn around to acknowledge him, but I could already visualize what he looks like. Wearing the typical uniform, he's probably terrified right now – for good reason.

"Now, just _why _would you interrupt me while I'm observing the landscape?" I say in a smooth voice that just slightly betrays my irritation.

"But, sir, it looked like you had the time –"

"I think I should tell you myself when there is time or when there is not time," I snap. "Your message, whatever it is, better be worth it or else" – I move my hand slightly over the water in my glass, and it rises out to coat my fingers and palm (I can hear him gulp in the background) – "there'll be _dire _consequences for a lowly servant like you."

"It's the rest of the gamemakers; they've asked for your permission to move forward with the plan." he explains, gulping again before he continues. "They're hoping for your approval with what's been drawn out so far."

"Fine, so be it." I announce irritably. I leave my throne and begin to walk to the hallway, the same nervous servant in tow. As I reach the doorway, I steal one last look at the city's vista. My gaze is returned by her once again.

Oh, Republic City, the "Mistress of Lights".

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello readers, and welcome to the "Element Games". If all you've read so far makes no sense, I'll explain here.

Basically, this is a story that revolves around an alternate version of the Avatar world. It features The Last Airbender characters in world with a The Legend of Korra-esque level of technology (which is why Republic City exists). It uses the concept of the Hunger Games, but readers do **not **have to have read the trilogy in order to understand this fanfiction.

Here's the backstory, as of yet:

_About a century or so ago, the most recent evil Avatar (unnamed as of yet) declared a war of conquest on all of the four nations because he believed the spirits told him to do so. Only the Fire Nation sided with the Avatar, but more on that in a minute._

_Eventually, the Avatar won, at the cost of many, many lives. This is why, among other things, only the Northern and Southern Air temples are currently occupied. In his new world, in general referred to as the "Republic". It consists of twelve provinces, each specializing in its own industry. Most of the provinces are poor, though on differing levels. Travel is prohibited between provinces. If you're aware of the "Hunger Games" series, all of the provinces are pretty much counterparts to the districts:_

_1 - Luxury - Fire Nation capital  
_

_2 - Weaponry /Masonry- Southern Fire Nation  
_

_3 - Technology - Northern Air Temple  
_

_4 - Textiles - Eastern Fire Nation  
_

_5 - Electricity - Northern Water Tribe  
_

_6 - Transportation/Medicine - Ba Sing Se  
_

_7 - Lumber/Printing - Southern Earth Kingdom/Foggy Swamp Tribe  
_

_8 - Fishing/Shipbuilding - Southern Water Tribe  
_

_9 - Grain/Processing - Northern Air Temple  
_

_10 - Livestock - Kyoshi Island/Southeastern Earth Kingdom  
_

_11 - Agriculture - Western Earth Kingdom  
_

_12 - Mining - Northeastern Earth Kingdom  
_

_ The Fire Nation provinces (1,2, and 4) are the wealthiest and get preferential treatment from Republic City. Also, they hold internal contests for "Elites", who are children trained before the games to win for honor._

_Also, unlike in the books, volunteering is NOT allowed. In Elite provinces, the tributes are handpicked by a panel of trainers. In outlying provinces, they are instead chosen at random.  
_

_Each year, a boy and girl "Tribute" between the ages of twelve and eighteen are taken from their province to Republic City, where they are trained for a week. There are numerous, televised pageants to "showcase" these tributes, but I won't get into detail until later._

_After the week is up, all 24 children are plunged into an arena, each year in a different location, to fight to the death on TV. Like before I won't get into detail, but essentially 23 of them will die leaving a sole "Victor". Once the Element Games end, the victor will reap the rewards. (Essentially, lots and lots of money :P) The "Gamemakers" are in charge of all things Element Games (the Avatar is the Head Gamemaker). Their job is, essentially, to think up hundreds of ways to kill innocent, unsuspecting tributes._

Because this is my first story ever, I really need some feedback here. Is this a great idea? A terrible one? Is my writing awful or awesome?

**P.S.**: I am already aware of the "Black Games" series, written by Mrs Pettyfer. I have not read it yet, though I plan to. I'm pretty sure that she is a far better writer than I am, so I ask that you don't rub it in my face how different/similar her series is to mine.


	3. Two

**Two**

* * *

**Zuko, Province 1  
**

* * *

"Zuzu, get up already!" my sister yells at me. A 'good morning' would have sufficed as well, but that's about as much 'nice' that Azula is going to offer me before she sets my bed on fire. Believe me, it's happened before.

I shake my head and examine my surroundings briefly. I'm in my bedroom, of course. Silk wallpaper adorns the walls, adorned with a vague pattern of fire. To the left, is the balcony that leads to a distant vista of Province 1. Across from me, an ample mirror displays the image of a sleepy boy being bereaved by his younger sister. To my right is the door that leads to the hallway, ajar, and my sister, towering over me like a giant. For some reason, she's wearing her special dress, fitted around the shoulders with a talon-like attachment shaded a deep maroon: the color of the Fire Nation provinces. The "sharpness" of it fits her personality perfectly. But why? Azula only wears it during the most festive occasions; military pageants, business dinners, and …

"It's selection day, and if I don't force you out of bed, the guards will."

Oh crap.

I jolt out of my bed instantly. Selection day: my least favorite occasion of the entire year. That's when two children and taken from each province and sent to compete in the Element Games, a fight to the death. I come from Province 1, which is the closest of the twelve to Republic City in most ways; we're wealthier than the rest of the provinces and get quite a bit of favoritism. Just like in Republic City, it turns into something of a celebration.

I never quite grasped the concept, unlike Azula and dad. Why would I, a province citizen, celebrate the incoming deaths of 23 innocent children? Am I supposed to be happy that I wasn't one of them?

"Oh, so now you get the idea." retorts Azula in a tone even more condescending. "You have 10 minutes, and dad says we have to leave as a family. Chop, chop."

"Thanks for the warning." I reply feebly.

I dive into my cabinets before I realize, belatedly, that all of the dress clothes are in the room down the hall. Half-walking-half-waddling, I make my way down the passage, which seems twice as long as usual. My sister motions in the other direction toward her bedroom, mentioning something about putting on mascara, or whatever strange girly thing she's going to wear to the square.

When I make into the dressing room, I find my formal robes hanging on the mirror, probably left by a knowing servant. Cautiously, I maneuver into the clothes, the soft silk sliding delicately around my skin. Hastily, I grab my customary headpiece and head further down the hall.

Now, I'm quite literally in the home stretch as I slide into the dining room, slowing my pace as if to pretend I'm at a casual glide. I do it rather poorly, though, as my mom and dad look up sharply from their breakfasts. Almost by cue, mom hurries over to fuss over me.

"What took you so long?" she asks as she straightens my hair back into a neat formation.

"Er…" Fortunately, I'm spared from answering when the door across the room bursts open and Azula storms in. While looking up, I sneak a glance at dad, but he barely gives me a glance before turning to great my "precious" sister. Well, what could I expect?

"Your hair!" my mom continues. "You must look nice to preserve the family name you know. Besides, this'll be the year you…" she trails off, unsure of herself.

The letter came in the mail several months ago, the same one I have been secretly dreading my whole life. It was short and simple, but the message came through in one and a half sentences.

_Congratulations, Zuko._

_You have been hand-selected for the honor of representing Province 1 in the 74th Element Games. _

You see, I was chosen to be one of them: the Elites. Collectively, children in One, Two, and Four, the wealthiest provinces, are trained before the beginning of the Element Games and told to fight for honor and pride. Before the games begin, we go before a board of trainers, sent from Republic City, and compete in a tournament of sorts for who gets to be sent into the games. I rack my brains to remember why I was selected. At this point, not I even know.

Truthfully, I never wanted to become one an Elite. Not only because I fear death, but because I fear what comes after. I've seen that kind of victor every year. The games, they change people. They drive them insane.

* * *

After everyone's finished, we take the Satomobile to the province square. Every couple of minutes, I peek outside the velvety curtains. From there, you can clearly see Province 1's poor; easily identifiable with the layer of dirt around them, their ragged clothes, their bone-thin hands resting on their empty stomachs, and, above all, the utter bleakness in their eyes. Each time, I shiver and regret opening the curtain. We pass through several rings of tenements, each progressively less derelict, before we finally come to the center.

"You have to make an entrance." recommends dad, quite authoritatively. Azula and I wait for the padded doors of the car to be opened by the chauffer. Azula climbs out first, adorned with her signature smirk. I brush any loose strands of hair and emerge from the Satomobile with what I hope is some sort of regality and poise.

The first thing I am greeted with is blank stares. The children of the province turn to face us. By far, this always seems to be the most grueling part of reaping, having to stare down all of the hungry, envious children. Azula does it with ease, which I somewhat admire her for. She branches off towards the sixteen year olds, and I am lead toward the seventeen year olds. Just as I'm about to walk toward my friends, an abrupt noise stops me.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrk! "Sorry!"

The sudden crack from the microphone alerts us to the sudden presence from our escort. It's a Joo Dee. It's always a Joo Dee. Sent straight from Republic City, the escorts are used to drum up excitement for the games in the districts. What has always disturbed me is the fact that all escorts have the same name and same robotic demeanor.

"Welcome. We are so lucky that Republic City provides us with the Element Games, which provide honor to all districts."

Joo Dee doesn't try to work the crowd, which is odd for someone trying to excite everyone. Rather, it is more like she is stating facts for us.

"Why, let us celebrate the history of the great Element Republic."

And so, the Joo Dee goes on a tangent about the history of this nation. In brief, it is something like this: several hundred odd years ago, there were four nations that lived in harmony; the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. Each could bend their prospective element. Then, the "great" Avatar, the only person who could bend all four elements, "united" these nations under one Element Republic. "United" is a light word to describe it. Rather, the Avatar waged war against all of the nations, mostly so he could control everything and everyone under his grip. He rationalized that because the spirits gave him penultimate bending power, the spirits must have also provided ultimate political power. The nations rebelled bitterly, but they were unable to beat the most powerful bender across the land.

And so, that is why we have the bloody, sadistic, Element Games. It is retaliation, so many centuries later, for the resistance the provinces tried to put up against the Avatar.

When she finally finishes her speech, she walks over to the bowls that contain the slips. I suppose in the poorer provinces, this must be a tense moment. Whoever is picked is most certainly fated to die. But here in Province 1, there is no worry since an Elite usually takes the child's place.

"So, let us select our female tribute."

She reaches in and claws around for a strip of paper.

"Masaka."

A girl from the 15 years olds walks forward. She seems delicate, the kind that, unfortunately, is almost always destined for death in the bloodbath. Suddenly, my heart begins to race. It's coming, I know it is. I turn around to face Azula, who is in the opposite section. She sees my gaze and points at her chin. Chin held high…

"So, let us select our male tribute." repeats Joo Dee.

I cringe, as if I'm about to be punched in the face.

"Zuko."

Oh god. I begin to step forward, attempting to hide to nervousness I am truly feeling. I quickly glance back at my sister, and I can tell by the look on her face that I am doing poorly.

* * *

"Win." That is the only word dad reserves for me. He's not afraid if I die. After all, I'm clearly the expendable child. Then, he turns on his heels and leaves the room before I can comment.

Azula comes in next. She rushes in, not particularly to say goodbye, but instead to convey a message. Since we have limited to talk to each other, she has to speak quickly.

"You've got to find fire. It's the only way you can win." she blurts out. "If not, make it yourself. You can find flint – it's black and the Gamemakers have to provide it. Stay with the other Elites. Be careful at the bloodbath. Remember everything we've learned in training. And above all, Zuzu, don't do anything stupid."

Suddenly, she stops. In a single moment, her urgency subsides and she says the next words more slowly.

"Dad sent me to bring you a token." she pulls out a ruby necklace. I take it and look at it closely. It's a ruby suspended by a silvery chain, probably from this province's jewel mines. I look at it more closely and see the faint outline of an ornate flame. Of course, it's our family symbol.

When I look up, I realize Azula has left her spot an is at the doorway. She turns her head slightly one last time and I see, if it's even possible, a tear forming in her eye. "Come back, Zuzu." She then leaves the room, probably so I won't have to see her cry.

Mom comes in last. Unlike Azula, she doesn't try to hide her emotions. As she pulls me in for a hug, her tear-streaked face rubs against mine.

"You've been crying." I state, not ask.

"No, no, of course not. These are tears of joy. I'm so proud of you, Zuko." she assures, more to herself than to me.

Just like the letter that condemned me to this fate, her goodbye is short.  
"I love you, Zuko. Whatever happens in the arena, just remember that."

And then, I'm left alone in the room with those words.

* * *

**Mai, Province 2**

* * *

"Mai."

"I'm here."

Sighing, I walk up to the guard who gives out the audition slips. He wears a typical uniform, the same as across the rest of the Element Republic. White helmet, white robes, white everything. This is perhaps to give the illusion of peace, which couldn't be farther from the truth. As he hands me a slip, his face twists into the same patronizing expression I've seen everywhere else.

"Oh…" Damn it. "You're the mayor's daughter! You must certainly be a shoe-in for these games, huh?"

"Not exactly." I dismiss as I snatch the slip. "I'm not even going to try." I turn away from him before he can ask for a clarification.

As is the social norm, I train to become an Elite, especially if you have to uphold the "honor" of being a mayor's daughter. But the problem is, I just don't care. I have better things to do than waste my teenage years on the one-in-a-thousand chance that I may be selected by Republic City's trainers. It's pitiful, really, to see all these other over confident trainees waste their life on the games and get rejected. But perhaps I'm wrong. Maybe they just don't have a life in the first place.

The doors open automatically, and I start walking down the corridor. No, not walking. More like trekking. It's darkened, to the point where I'm not sure if I'm walking in a straight line. Down what appears to be at least a quarter mile of space is a pair of steel, iron doors. Clearly, the trainers are attempting for drama and intimidation for all those who audition before them. That's … pretty lame.

After several minutes of walking down this ridiculously drawn out hallway, I finally reach the doors. Without hesitation, I shove them open. My eyes are immediately drawn to the left.

The trainer's box, which is decked out with as many kinds of red silk as possible, is full of the typical Republic City-type. That is, drunk, obnoxious, stuck-up, etc. I can already tell they're all drunk. They probably imported some sort of sake from Province 9. They're probably to blame for all the incapable tributes they've selected; Province 2 hasn't been able to win the Element Games for five years.

Then, I look around. Ringing each side of this concrete-filled octagon shaped room is a different station. Starting from the trainer's box, I see fire starting, plant identification, some circle of dummies which I can only assume is sword wielding, target practice…

Ah, yes.

Since I was 6, I've taught myself to throw knives. A violent hobby? For sure, but there's little else to do when you're a mayor's daughter.

Without bothering to look around further, I strut toward the targets. I immediately pull out a set of ring of throwing knives from the weapons rack. They're cold to the touch and, despite years of use, glimmer in the room's light. Wedging a knife between each of my fingers, I begin.

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh…_

Each one hits fatally straight to the heart. Next, I pull out the stilettos.

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh…_

At some point, I stop paying attention to anything and everything. I'm just on autopilot as I pull out set after set of weapons to throw. Some auditions can last a long time.

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh..._

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh…_

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh…_

_Whoosh, whoosh, -_

"That's enough for today." commands the trainer in the center, who I can only assume is the head.

Whatever is going through their horse-glue-and-paper-mache-filled minds, it's certainly not my knife throwing skills. Somehow, they look even more inebriated than when I began.

* * *

"So?" inquires my lame excuse for a dad.

"I did it."

"As in?" my mom butts in.

"It."

They sigh simultaneously, knowing better than having to ask further. As of yet, I am 16 and I still haven't gotten even a nod from the trainers.

Like in Provinces 1 and 4, I live in an Elite district. Sure, no one is hungry or poor here in 2, and Republic City adores us, but that only makes life profoundly… dull. There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this province. While I have "friends", I want nothing more in life than to leave and never come back. Unfortunately, that would be impossible. Then again, my dad is mayor, so I could have some sort of chance.

Then, I realize that my parents are still in the room, looking at me expectantly, which breaks my chain of thought.

"What?" I demand irritably.

"Time for selection. You should to change into… fancier clothes." says dad.

"Oh, fine."

"We'll have so much fun!" mom squeals. According to her, I should interest myself in more "lady-like" hobbies, like clothes, makeup, all the "fun" stuff. While I've never been a tomboy (if you've seen those ugly butch girls at the training center, you'd understand why), "lady-like" habits just seen so… superficial.

After much persuasion, they forces me into a dress. However, it's the same colors as my normal clothes – red and black – so it's more of a victory for me.

Dad takes a step back and forces in front of a mirror.

"So?" inquires my dad.

"It's … bearable."

They both sight again, but they don't bother to fit me in another dress. I'm not in the fashion loop, so there is really no telling if I look good or bad. Bearable really is the most fitting adjective. I observe myself in the mirror once again. It's pure black and long, covering my most of my legs, but sleeveless. It's one of those frilly dresses, with elaborate fabric patterns around my neck area.

"OK, we should arrive early togeth-"

"I'll escort myself."

I blurt out the words faster than I mean to, and both of them are taken aback. The last thing I want is to be paraded into the province square with my parents, the two people I want to distance myself from the most. So, the best way out of this situation is… to lie.

"I want the Republic City representatives to think I'm a more… independent sort of girl, perfect for a tribute." I fib.

"Oh, that's very wise of you, Mai." says mom. The fact that they actually bought the excuse almost makes me want to break out into laughter. The only "Republic City representative" at the square is Joo Dee, and we both know that she could pick out a tribute for her life. But, I digress.

"Bye!"

"Good luck! We're so proud of you, our little Mai!"

They wave at me as I leave, and I pretend to be excited just so they get off my back

As soon as I get to the square, my irises are bombarded with … ugh. It's a gaudy celebration. Right in front of the Justice Building, where my dad works, is a stage covered liberally with banners of green, blue, orange, and red. Two enormous screens are there as well, but they're shut off at the moment.

After I check in, the rest of the festivities are a blur. Joo Dee speaks and speaks and speaks until she finally says those magic words.

"So, let us select our female tribute."

Almost by accord, the crowd gasps together collectively.

"Mai."

Normally, selections are held at the same time across the country. Every Joo Dee, in perfect unison, must be picking out the female tribute. For the ones in poorer provinces, they must be utterly terrified. For the ones in Elite provinces, they must be utterly thrilled. But with every single emotion that should be coursing through my veins right now, only one word comes out.

"Oh."

I feel my friends push me forward. Whether out of excitement or envy, I'm not sure. As I tread up the stage, I'm greeted by the pale black eyes of Province 2's very own Joo Dee. That's the last thing I vaguely remember before everything pans out again. It feels more like I am watching myself from a distance, as if nothing at this very moment is real.

"Chan." I'm snapped back into reality as I scan the crowd for my first sign of competition. If I want to win these games, I'd better start thinking. A burly 18-year-old separates himself from his section. I've recognized him before; he's the popular boy. Almost every boy from his section cheers him on, much more enthused than the girls in my section when I was chosen.

He's popular, but he's weak: I note to myself as he to climbs the stairs. I remember seeing him at the training center. As much influence as he had, he couldn't shoot a bow and arrow for his life. I figure it must have been his influence that let him win the selection.

Joo Dee motions for us to shake hands. As we do so, he leans over slightly and whispers in my ear only audible enough for me to hear: "I'm going to win, doll."

"We'll see about that when I throw a knife through your femoral artery." I hiss back. He shrinks backwards, causing me to smirk slightly. He probably didn't expect me to have a backbone. Well, if there has to be an Elite alliance, there is no chance that I'm going to pair up with him.

_Well, he's dumb too._ I think as his features distort into confusion. He doesn't know what a femoral artery is.

* * *

Several boring hours later, I end up on the train.

_You need to stop phasing out, Mai. If you want to win, you have to pay attention to every second. I remind myself._

I take in a deep breath and look out the window, seeing the passing landscapes.

_Besides, shouldn't you be worried?_

Quite surprisingly, I'm not. I never thought about this till now, but it's true. In fact, I'm almost happy that I was chosen. My life wasn't headed anywhere, back in Province 2. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those suicidal maniacs, but perhaps, just perhaps, the Element Games will give me a chance to make a name for myself. Not just as the little Mayor's girl, but as myself.

* * *

**Teo, Province 3**

* * *

The sun shines brightly across my bedsheets. Its warm glow nearly comforts me back to sleep, ironically. But the bright sheen, crossing through even my eyelids, tells me otherwise. Instinctively, I try to roll over until I stop and almost laugh at my stupidity.

_Duh, you can't do that._

So instead, I pull the covers across my face. I feebly attempt to recall the dream I had. Clouds… flying… winged lemurs… dragons… fire… explosions… falling debris…

What?

Oh right, it was more of a nightmare than a dream. Somehow, my brain just loves to flash back to that day, when the factory explosion took out my legs – and my mother.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up." I regress, to no one in particular.

I slip into my clothes, with less difficulty than I expected, and transfer from the bed into my wheelchair. I ride past my dad's room to make sure he's asleep. He's always wanted to protect me, especially after that factory explosion. He's never told me much about it, which I don't mind: having no memory of that day is a blessing, but he's always blamed himself for the incident. But, in some weird, inverse way, I want to be able to protect him to; he's much older and more vulnerable than he used to be.

I chuckle lightly to myself as a roll past; he would never, ever approve of what I'm going to do next.

* * *

"You prepared?"

"You prepared to lose?" pipes Qian.

We're both at eastern edge of the Province 3. Because the clouds have turned a lighter shade of grey I assume it must be sunrise, but it's hard to tell anymore since the factory load increased. You see, I live in Province 3. We build assorted technology for Republic City in the many factories spread throughout our mountainside. Radios, explosives, projectors, you name it. Before the Great War, Province 3 was once the Northern Air Temple. People, called the Air Nomads, lived in harmony with nature. As much as I like my province, sometimes, I yearn for the days of the Air Nomads. Their lives were simpler than ours.

After the war, when much of the airbending population of this temple was wiped out, the so-called "Great" Avatar decided that the ever flowing winds would be constant enough to blow away pollution, making the Northern Air Temple a convenient location for the factories. Well, he sure was wrong. As the population of the Republic grew, the need for technology did too. Before long, the once intricate structures of the Air Nomads were re-shaped, re-formated, and even bulldozed to make way for the factories. The remaining hodge-podge of benders and non-benders were nearly worked to death.

From what I know, almost nothing of the old temples has been left. There's still an old wall here, a building there, but by now, it's almost completely gone.

My wheelchair, constructed with steel, creaks ever so slightly as I ease forward to the line. My hands tighten around the brake instinctively, but I relax. We both back up to a line drawn in the stone pavement, and Qian begins to count down.

"5, 4, 3 – " I look up and realize that he's already sped away.

"You cheater!"

By then, though, he's already dived off the platform. I pull forward to the ledge as well, but laughably slowly. What can I say? I guess I wasn't born with strong arms. The wheel's trajectory follows through, and I end up freefalling off the edge.

As the wind rustles past I hastily pull back on several handles just before the tipping chair threatens to unseat me and let me plummet all the way to the sharp rocks below. The wings pop out with a steady click. And then, the chair glides along the air.

Only one word describes such a feeling, one few have ever experienced - freedom. Freedom from a complacent life at the dingy factories. Freedom from those smoggy clouds and dirty air. Freedom from Province 3, and even from the Avatar's reaches.

You see, fate decided I wasn't born to walk; I was born to fly.

I scan the clouds above me and see the faint form of Qian above me. I tilt the steering handles from side to side and manage to catch a current off an enormous rock formation, pulling up onto the same level as him.

"Very, very convincing Qian," I shout above the din, "I almost thought you wouldn't cheat, again."

He turns around: "But you still fell for it." He leers. "Face it, you're more trusting than you should be."

We both laugh to ourselves, much more loudly than normal considering the noise level. He steers right and I follow, the distance between us lessening by the second. Just as I'm close enough to his side to reach out and clip his wing, something stings my right ear.

Instinctively I swing around my free hand to try to catch whatever insect caught the deed, but I come up short and find nothing but a bizarre, out-of-place, speck of steel. Steel, probably from a spark of ember, which only appears in the air when there's an –

"AIR SHIP!" I bellow, just in before a hulking mass of platinum unexpectedly emerges from the cloud directly in front of it. Qian veers left, and I veer right. I manage to avoid getting hit fairly easily, but the ship's horn suddenly rings, alerting them to our presence. You see, air-gliding isn't precisely… legal.

My steering skills are really put to the test as a net is launched out of one of the ship's cannons. I avoid it, but as if by magic, redirects itself and flies back upwards toward me again. Damn – there's metalbenders aboard that ship.

"Province citizen," blares a loudspeaker, "air-gliding is an illegal and dangerous sport under Province 3 jurisdiction. Please surrender to Republic forces immediately."

I pull out a spare knife and slash at the net just before it launches at me again; it falls towards the ground, halved. If I just make it to the end of the airship, it'll pass us. It takes every bit of determination to steer my chair in that direction, considering that its sudden appearance just disrupted all air currents.

"Just… a little bit more." I grit through my teeth as I wildly maneuver my wheelchair. I nearly collapse with relief when I see Qian on the other side of the tail fin, batting away his own net with an impressive show of airbending. When he turns to face me his face is abate at first, but it morphs into an expression of horror.

"WATCH OUT!"

I pretty much have no time to react as a steel cord grips itself around my left wing.

"NOT TODAY!" he hollers, and sends over a wave of air to sever the cord. For a few seconds I am jerked backward, but as I turn around I realize, belatedly, that the force of the blast has made the cord pull away with the wing.

A feeble "Uh-oh" is all I manage before the chair begins to plunge downward, dragging me with it. Qian swoops down again and grabs my right arm, pulling me out before the hulking machine fails entirely. He hauls it up toward the middle portion of wing, and does the same with my other hand, leaving me dangling above certain doom.

"How long can you hold on?" he directs more than asks. For what seems like an eternity, but is more like a few minutes in reality, he guides us back to the safety of the province cliffs. As soon as we are a feet past the overhang, I finally loosen my death grip and tumble to the ground. A second crumpling sound tells me that Qian has made it back to steady ground as well.

After a few seconds he helps me up, rather awkwardly considering I have no feeling in my legs. In spite of all of his backhandedness, Qian sure is a benevolent person. Fortunately for both of us, it's still too early for most people to get up, so no one is here to see this odd scene. He practically carries me to the front of the home, before he stops.

"It's fine, I can find a replacement wheelchair from here." I say, mostly to end the silence.

"Oh, all right." I can tell that he's still a bit shaken up from the encounter, but him much more than me. It looks like he's seen a ghost. "See you at the reaping."

In a less-than-dignified manner, I flop down onto the dusty wooden floors and crawl with my arms to the garage. I manage to pull up into a spare wheelchair just as I hear a distant yawn from my dad's bedroom. I hurriedly roll toward my bedroom and plop into the bed, just a few seconds before I hear movement from his room.

"Teo?" dad says as he peeks in through the doorway. "Time to get up, it's selection day you know."

I feign a yawn before I fake surprise as well. "Really? I've lost track of time. I'll get up."

As I get dressed in my dad's hand-me-down-special-occasion-but-mostly-selection clothes, I stumble into the kitchen a simple breakfast of bread and dried fruits. I'm about halfway through when I realize the dad hasn't touched his plate yet. His face is solemn and unusually stoic, unlike his cheerful, slightly overbearing self. He's staring at, of all things, a flower vase, though rather, he's simply lost in thought. I know exactly what's on his mind.

I reach over and grasp his hand. "Look." I assert. "I know for a fact that there are 594 people in Province 3, not even counting the ages. Because I'm 14, the chances of me being drawn are 3 in, say, 2000. There's no need to worry."

He pauses for a second, before he turns to face me as well. He grins at me, but I still see that trace of concern in his eyes, unsettling me.

"Alright, alright." he admits, "I'm a worry wart. I'll be strong for you." – Then, he does a near perfect impression of a Joo Dee. – "_And I hope that the odds are in your favor, Teo."_

We both laugh together, if a little forced; I'll need to assure myself a bit more if I want to get through this selection day.

"Hello." Joo Dee states to the tense crowd. "Welcome to the Element Games." She pauses, expecting a cheer or some sort of applause, but nothing gets through.

Qian, who is next to me, nudges me trying to force a smile out of me. I grin a little, but mostly to put both of us at ease.

As she begins her speech, I look around the crowd; I've always had some sort of aptitude for detecting emotions that I supposed inherited from my mother. As you could guess, the tension is palpable. Because selection is a national holiday, no one has work; but oddly enough, I can tell all these people just want to get on with their life. It's just another chapter, another year, to be filed away and forgotten. That thought sends shivers through my spine; the two tributes who will die in a couple of weeks, they will be forgotten too. Not just by Republic City, but by their own province too.

I realize that Joo Dee must have finished, because now she is brandishing around the envelopes. She pulls out the first of two.

"Kyung." I've never heard of this girl before, but I feel a gushing outpour of sympathy as soon as she separates from the crowd.

The crowd murmurs angrily to each other, yet to no one in particular. Kyung turns out to be a little, twelve year old girl. A little, innocent, vulnerable twelve year old girl that is being sent to her bloody, bloody death.

My train of thought stops as Joo Dee unwraps the boy's envelope. _Well, maybe dad was right. My chances of being picked are 3 in 2000-_

"Teo."

The first thing I try to do after the name is called is crane my neck to see for the unlucky boy, but all I get are blank stares.

Then, I realize. I have been selected for the 74th Element Games.

* * *

**Ty Lee, Province 4**

* * *

"Have you heard of her?" the boy whispers.

"Yeah, she ran away from her family to perform here." the girl replies ever so discreetly.

"Wait, really? What a freak!"

"I know, right?"

At this point, I think I've had enough. With an impressive, if I say so myself, somersault I land right to the side of the gossiping pair, making them jump away simultaneously.

"Actually, you mean 'circus freak'." I say to them both, donning a genuine grin. "Freak is just too general." They begin backing away, as if they're being cornered by a serial killer.

"But I'm really glad you've heard of me! You came all the way to see me perform, didn't you?" Then I lean in towards the boy, who cringes. "Who told you that?" I inquire, as if sharing a juicy secret. "Karina? You know, I bet that she's just jealous that I could best an Elite at acrobatics. But don't tell her that!"

Without waiting for a response, I climb up the nearest tent pole and hang upside down from it. "Well, it's been nice to meet you! Enjoy the show!" And with that, I leap back into my dressing room.

Here's something you should know about me: most people don't want to know what others think of them. They want to live in their own wacky, fantasy world where everyone loves them. But for me: well, let's just say "knowledge is power". I do know what others think of me, and I'm very glad I know. It's taught me to separate friends from enemies; I can just avoid the whole awkward dialogue altogether.

I go back in front of my mirror and straighten out my ponytail. I use some makeup, but with a light hand. Here in the circus, we associate makeup with clowns.

"Ty Lee?" sounds a voice through my closed door. "It's almost time for the show!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I yell back. I hurriedly stuff all the makeup powders into my drawer and pull the door open. I'm met immediately with a pair of disapproving eyes.

"Oh, come on. You need to be quicker than that." says Katsumi with a roll of her eyes. "Look, we share the same trailer, so we both have to be responsible for each other. Now, let's go!"

I'm not too sure why she's so worried, considering her act comes before mine, but I go along with her anyways. As she drags me through the rest of the campground, I wave hello to the rest of the carnies as I pass them. After several minutes of fast paced running, we finally make it to the grand chapiteau, and not with a moment to spare.

"Katsumi?"

"We're about-"

"-to go on-"

"-right now!"

The Nao twins are her partners for their act: the Russian bar. Sure, the trapeze is nice and all, but I just have to envy their act. She's just so… graceful as she performs flips, backflips, cartwheels, and such on a 5 inch long piece of wood. Katsumi would have made a great Elite if she wasn't in the circus.

"…And up next, the trapeze artists as they defy gravity!" the sudden announcement from the ringleader breaks me from my train of thought. Oh darn, we're about to go up.

The trapeze; how can I possibly describe it? It's like the sensation of freefalling… but instead of actually having to land, you're thrown upwards again and again. Of my act, I'm the youngest performer. I join the 4 performers and, with a final deep breath, we step out into the cheering crowd.

* * *

That night I stare up into the heavens as if they hold all the answers to my complex life. My sleeping bag cocoons me, like some sort of hibernating animal. They twinkle back at me, yet the only thing unchanged by the years of war since the republic was founded. I look to my left and see Katsumi already nodding off to sleep. Most nights, I too would be out like a log, but not tonight. You see, tomorrow morning is the selection. I don't know why I should particularly worry, I guess, since Four is an Elite province. I know the real reason. Surely it's because of what happened 4 weeks ago, the thing I feel I'm about to regret very soon

* * *

"_Your name?"_

"_Ty Lee."_

_The guard's eyebrows rise._

"_You're not from around here."_

"_That's right, I'm part of the circus." _

_Suddenly, the guard's expression changes as he is hearing a joke. He chokes down the emotion that almost makes him chuckle right to her face, but barely._

"_Oh, I see." he continues, the patronization ever so noticeable. "Go on."_

_The girl sighs as she begins to walk away. She would have expected that sort of response, but seeing it materialize so immediately was, to her, upsetting. As she walks down the corridor, she is met with the same glare the guard gave her, this time from the boys and girls who will soon become her rivals. The girl knows very well why; she is not one of them, the Elites, nor will she ever be. The reason is that she comes from the circus. She is not accepted inside their circles, for that reason. The whispers accumulate, like tornado picking up debris or a fire gaining more fuel._

_She does her best to ignore them (not too bad, in that respect) and walks down the corridor. Her pause in front of the audition chamber suggest one of many things; regret. The girl is forcing herself to do this, for reasons she doesn't even know. One could assume that she was tempted to join the Elites, but this is something she would deny automatically. More likely, one would also guess that she is trying to do something with her life. As she knows very well, she cannot live with the circus forever. Perhaps this year may be the year. _No, that's too optimistic, _she thinks to herself, _I won't win, I can't win. But, I could try.

_With one last breath, she opens the door._

* * *

The next day, I join the other circus performers and we head to the square as a pack. I assume it's harder to make fun of us "carnies" when we're all there at the same time. Most of the adults join us too, for two reasons. One, they want to give us support; us children will need it where we can get it. Two, since selection is a holiday in Four, it gives them a chance to perform for a few extra tips.

Once we get to the square, we spread out amongst the different ages, but still trying to keep together where we can. I split off from my roommate, since she is sixteen and I am fifteen, but keep next to another girl named Lan, who does the tightrope act. We're not friends, per se, but you really want support from them considering that we have no other family.

After we settle into the crowd, I prepare for the normal routine. You see, I've taught myself to phase out my surroundings when I have to, especially during the boring Joo Dee speeches. I do a pretty good job, if I say so myself. But the next time I look up, I see Lan's eyes fill to the brim with tears as she looks at me.

_Oh no, _I think, _someone from our circus' been reaped._

But as I turn to look at the other acrobats with the crowd, I realize that everyone is looking at me. Friends and enemies alike, they are all staring at me, for one reason. I've been reaped.

_No, god no!_

I spin around frantically, like a caged animal, as the world closes in on me. They step closer, or perhaps that's only what it seems like in my disoriented mind.

_No, this isn't real. It's only a dream. In a few moments, you'll wake up, and everything will get back to normal._

But, that blessed relief I hope for never comes. My legs begin to move forward, without me, in spite of me. As I stand up on the stage and as the crowd cheers (and jeers) for me, the panic ends. Unfortunately, fear sets in instead.

_Get a grip, Ty Lee. Think like an Elite. Act like an Elite._

Almost pathetically, I try to mask all the emotions surging through me like a tsunami by waving and smiling, in the signature haughty fashion that the other Elites do so well. Only my eyes convey what I am really thinking right now. I scan the crowd and find Katsumi a few yards or so away from the stage. I lock eyes with her and see several distinguished tear streaks make their way down her face. In a single look, I deliver what is probably my final message to her.

_Stay strong. And, work on that Russian bar._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I really went overboard with this first set of reapings. Anyways, here's your first good look at the Element Games tributes. I hope I did a good enough job of portraying them. I'm pretty sure I made a lot of plot errors and loopholes, so I'll try to answer them next time. As always, please review!


	4. Three

**Three**

* * *

**Yue, Province 5**

* * *

I stand just at the edge of our apartment's balcony just as the sun rises, basking everything in its warm, gentle heat. It is inviting to many, especially those who live in the Fire Nation provinces. But unlike most, I think of morning as a time to mourn for the loss of the moon. Even though it is ignored at night and forgotten at day, the moon still remains the singular emblem, the symbol, of us Water Tribe People.

Besides that, I owe my life to the moon spirit; when I was only an infant, I came under a strange disease that made my lungs and spirit weak. Dad says I was only a miracle away from becoming a stillborn child. No healer could save me, but the moon did. That's why I've had white hair. A lot of my friends say that the moon also left some of its spirit in me too; that's why they say I act the way I do.

That makes me sound old-fashioned, doesn't it? In spite of all the propaganda the Avatar forces in our face, and even in spite of the fact I'm the mayor's daughter, I always wished I was born some other time, before the war that created the Republic. The Northern Water Tribe, well, they lived in peace with the other nations and with the Avatar himself, as the spirits had always intended.

But this was just not meant to be, I suppose. I can't bemoan my fate, especially since my family is mostly well-off. I've always had enough to eat, and most my province has enough to eat too. Like everywhere else, we have problems with poverty, but Five is developed enough that this isn't a real problem.

A distant clanging sound, like a bell, breaks me from my course of thought. I look to the left and see the source; it's the bell that alerts the male and female workers to the beginning of the next work shift. Just what I suspected; morning has begun.

You see, Five is where electricity is generated for the rest of the Republic, mostly through the enormous hydroelectric dams that run through our city. Sort of like Three (technology) and Six (medicine), we are considered among the more "developed" provinces, at least in the eyes of the Avatar. This saves us from the mockery they always reserve for the latter provinces, particularly Eight. Before the war, they were our sister tribe...

I hear some rustling from the other room and I realize that dad is waking up. I rush to his side immediately.

"Are you up yet?" I inquire as I help him up. "You have to look your best for the Selection ceremonies."

He chuckles a bit, and then he answers: "It's only 8:00, and the festivities begin at 11:00. You worry too much, Yue, just like your mother."

We both freeze at the same time, dad already realizing his mistake. We can't mention _her_. You see, when I was 3 my mother contract the same disease I had as an infant, except she wasn't so lucky. Even though we belonged to the mayor's family, we still weren't allowed the drugs that could have saved her. Besides that, both mom and dad refused to make another request from the moon. Even though I was too young to have remembered her I still feel guilt; if they had let me die, mom could have lived.

Dad carefully breaks the ice. "Well," he notes, "I just need to be there, it's not like I have a speech or anything."

I smile weakly, but even he can tell it's forced.

"I'll get ready." I say, "I should be looking my best, I suppose."

I walk down to my closet and pick out the one dress. Sure, we might be the mayor's family, but we don't have a closet filled with the latest fashions. Fortunately for us, it's not too bad a dress. Unlike the typical azurite blue, it's more a pale purple. It has fur fringes around the neck and pant lines, one of the few luxuries we afforded for it. In reality, it's quite like all the other selection outfits; frilly and elegant, but dated and washed out. It's something about the forgotten beauty of these dresses that always saddens me every year. But maybe it's just me, I guess I've lived slightly closer to the Republic City fashion circuit that most.

I pose with that dress in front of me, wondering if I've put on more pounds during this year, when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I shout in the direction of dad's room. I rush down the hallway, expecting one of those foreign dignitaries that we always get, but I'm greeted instead by someone else.

"Oh, hi Yue!" Mei says cheerfully. I notice the bowl of sea urchins in her hands, which she hands immediately to me. "Well the Chief asked for another delivery, so here's the one for today."

When she sees my apprehension, she also adds: "It's on the house, because, well, you know," - She launches into her Joo Dee impression. - "_May the odds ever be in your favor, province citizens."_

We both laugh together, which is when I notice another boy standing off to the left, frowning at me for some reason. I've never seen him before, but he's like many of the other teenaged workers: tall, dark hair and skin, plain clothes. He speaks up: "Nice dress you've got there."

I look down in my right hand, and I realize I've been clenching the dress the whole time. "Oh, thanks, I guess." I say slowly. "I guess I might need it if I'm being sent to Republic City tonight."

Mei smiles at me pleasantly, but the boy does not.

"You won't need it." he continues, staring me down. "All of us know that you aren't going. What are your odds being selected, huh? 3 in 1000?"

"Hey!" Mei shouts suddenly. "Shoichi, she may be the mayor's daughter and a customer, but she also happens to be _my friend._ So -"

"No Mei, he's right." I interrupt. "It's unfair. Both of you have a lower chance of being selected than I do. For that, I apologize."

Shoichi pauses, as if to actually consider my words, but in the end he turns away without a response, leaving Mei to chase after him.

"Hey, wait up!" she shouts after him.

Mei and I, we've had an odd friendship of sorts. Mei, she's always been outgoing, friendly, energetic. And me, reclusive, shy. It's not that people avoided me, rather, I avoided people. We never really grew up together - rather, we met over a bowl of sea urchins. She delivered them often and, somehow, we managed to develop a genuine friendship over time. Unlike me, she has other friends, but we're the closest.

That boy, Shoichi, sure was strange. He must have been one of _those_ people. We see them in Five from time to time, they blame us for all the problems the Avatar brings to society. Fortunately, most people keep to themselves in the matter of politics, since they think they'll get arrested or something.

But unlike what many people think, my father does try to work hard. It's not like we greedily hoard a mountainous pile of money in some remote cellar; dad tries to use as much of it as he can in other places, like improving the schools or decreasing the workload. But I digress; fate is fate.

After I change, I walk toward the square, my boots crunching the thick snow into dense footprints behind me. As usual, it's been decked out colorfully with the colors that represent the four elements. After checking in, I slide into the same section as Mei.

"Hi." I say.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about Shoichi," she blurts out, "I mean, he's nice most of the time, but I didn't expec -,"

"No, no, it's fine." I answer dismissively. "I deal with them all the time. I'm used to this sort of thing."

"Oh good!" she says, back to her cheerful self. "I just don't want you to be bitter or anything." - she leans in and her voice reduces to a whisper - "Who do you think's getting selected?"

"If I had it my way, no one." I mutter back. "But," - I whip my head around and glance across the crowd - "what about Li? He's been a really thorn in the side of the guards this year, so maybe they managed to rig the selection."

"Oh really? I thought the same! As for the girl, it has to be -," a harsh microphone feedback ripples from the stage across the crowd, making everyone cover their ears at the same time. I'm also left without Mei's suspicion for the female tribute. Maybe we'll talk later.

"My humblest apologies, province citizens." says Joo Dee. "But this microphone is just new technology, isn't it. Republic City always searches for the newest innovations."

As she launches into her tangent, I glance at her dress and realize how superior it is to ours; it's a bright, cheerful blue, and probably custom manufactured a few weeks ago. It stands out among all the faded outfits that everyone else is wearing. As my eyesight travels across the stage, I see all the dignitaries that make up Five; the guards, the more respectable storekeepers, and of course, my dad.

"Now, Mr. Arnook, please hand me the envelopes."

Reluctantly, he hands her two white envelopes, which contrast the overwhelming sea of water blue. _Just like the envelopes, the tribute's fates are sealed _I think.

"As for the female tribute..." Joo Dee digs her surprisingly sharpened nails through the seal and digs out the name of one unlucky girl. The crowd pulls together in anticipation, as if afraid to lose one of its own.

"... her name is Yue."

For a few seconds, the breath is knocked out of me; and the one condition I've had as a child threatens to break through again. I almost faint

Somehow, I make my way up to Joo Dee, who remarks without a hint of surprise: "Wow, the mayor's daughter. How fortunate for you. Let's give a hand to Yue."

I turn around to face the citizens of Five who, to my shock, refuse. Mei, even Shoichi, among them, the people do not clap, they do not smile, they do not even acknowledge her. Even Joo Dee couldn't misinterpret the message: _We do not condone. This is wrong._

Why this is happening, I do not know, nor will I ever. Maybe I was wrong all along; I naively thought the province hated us, but maybe they really do appreciate what my father has done, or rather, tried to do for them.

This thought almost makes me want to want to cry, but I'm saved from this moment when Joo Dee begins speaking again.

"Oh, uh..." she errs, rather uncharacteristically. "Should we... maybe reveal the male tribute?"

As she is handed the envelope the guard, who also happens to be the head sent from Republic City, whispers something into her ear. And then, the strangest thing of all happens: just as my eyes linger over her own, her irises abruptly turn from a natural brown to a pure black. Of everything that has happened today, this is by far the most disturbing. As I look back to the assembly, I am clearly the only one to see this sudden change, as I'm the only one close to her.

Joo Dee begins to talk again, her robotic accent evident: "His name is … ,"

The crowd stirs again, clearly not recovered from my selection. "... Sangok." A nervous looking boy emerges from the sixteens.

Oh, I've heard of him; he's a pupil of Five's best waterbending mentor, Master Pakku. Apparently, he's the weakest of the group. If I had a darker sense of humor, I'd say he was a definite bloodbath.

* * *

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." dad says as soon as he walks into the farewell room. His voice begins to break. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"No, of course it wasn't." I respond. "It's a random drawing. I guess we were just unlucky."

"No, I'm serious. Remember that power plant accident several years ago?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

About 4 years after mom died, there was an accident at the Eastern power plant that killed 14 people. I don't remember much about the incident, but I know my dad stuck his neck out for the grieving families. He had to step on the toes of some top officials to get them some compensation money. I've never thought about it much until now.

"Well, the mayor from Two said that he would find some way to get back at me, since I had to lobby away much of his dividends. I didn't know that it would …,"

Dad pulls me closer into a tight hug, and I feel his warm salty tears run down the side of my face. He rocks me back and forth like a parent comforts an infant, afraid of the moment when the guards barge in and pry me from his arms, most likely forever.

"Look, I-I'll make it up to you. I can funnel away some money to bribe the gamemakers. You can come back home - ,"

"No, I don't want you to do that."

I pull away and look at his wrinkled face.

"I refuse to steal money that the people of Five need. If this is really happening, I need to resign myself to my real fate. I have to die, dad."

This, he strangely fails to react to. Maybe he was think the same thing I was all along; I'm going to die. Maybe he just wants his last moments with me in peace. When the guards finally come, he whispers one last thing in my ear.

"Say hi to mom, would you?"

Those are his last words to me as we are separated for eternity.

* * *

**Jin, Province 6**

* * *

As I open the scroll, specks of dust fly out everywhere, like caged birds being released. The effect makes me cough incessantly as I instinctively breath inwards. A sudden cry from the far corner of the bookstore shocks me enough to almost make me drop the ancient scroll.

"Jin?" screeches the voice. "Are you dusting?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, good. Zhou was late yesterday."

Ah yes, Zhou. He's one of my coworkers … from 25 years ago. Basically, my life consists of working in a bookshop managed by an amnesiac old hermit who also happens to be my grandmother. Both my parents work at the bottling plant. The store pays for our tiny little apartment within the 2nd ring, which is the second poorest section of Province 6. It's not a terrible life, but sometimes I want to just … somehow find a way to escape Six and never come back. There's a whole world out there and as big and diverse as Six is, I want to move on. But, even I know it's a stupid wish. I'll live with what I can get.

"Hold on, I'm comin' round."

Grandma's slouching form appears from behind a nearby bookcase. She dons her enormous, horn-rimmed orange spectacles which, when combined with posture and green robes, make her look like an enormous spider-beetle.

"Is that the best you could do?"

"Well you bought the duster before the war, so maybe it's just ineffective."

"Nonsense, I bought it yesterday!" she frowns at me, still unimpressed. "If my granddaughter was here, I'd bet she'd do a much better job than you."

I sigh, since I already know better than to argue with her amnesia. I tried reminding her who I was when I was six, but I almost always never got through. I do love her though, in spite of all her imperfections.

"So, may I be dismissed so I can prepare for the selection?"

"Huh? What's that?" I'll take that as a yes.

"Thanks!"

"What's a 'selection'?"

By then, I'm already out the door and in the streets. Smoke drifts over from airship factory, surrounding me in a cloud of grey, cough-worthy ash. I hold my breathing mask in front of my face and look to the left and right, seeing crowded cobble streets and rows of derelict wooden houses on both sides. I make my way around a fruit pie cart into the alley, making my way up rusted steel steps up into our apartment.

Six is an … odd place to live in. Once upon a time, it was instead called Ba Sing Se, a vibrant, urban metropolis of all sorts of people. There were problems and such, but they were the best of times for this city. That was before the war. Province 6 is what came afterwards. Under the guise of "keeping the peace", the Avatar erected immense walls of stone, which split Six into rings or "sectors". In reality, this was so that the upper class wouldn't have to congregate with us, the poorer ones. The center ring, I've heard, is the most beautiful, but the smallest. Each of the following rings is for the progressively less wealthy people which, more or less coincidentally, six. As for me, I call the "mini-provinces" since they don't allow people to travel between rings.

Our bookshop is fortunately in the third ring so we're not poor and we often have enough to eat. Most of six is employed in enormous processing factories; here we seem to do a mixture of transportation, like Satomobiles and airships, along with basic medicine.

While in the house, I figure that I'm alone, making the wood plank flooring seem, somehow, lonely if that is possible. A quick look at the marble clock tells me that I don't have much time before all the selection trains depart to the center.

I rush to my parents wardrobe and grab the emerald green dress that my mother and grandmother probably wore at some point. I also snatch a handful of jade jewlery and put it on hastily. A quick glance at the mirror tells me that I am mostly _passable _by Republic City standards. I'm not ugly, but I'm not the most pretty either.

I narrowly avoid falling onto my face as I round the corner on the smooth floors of our apartment, while also putting on the golden bracelets. I go out the door, down the stairs, and pause for a moment at entrance to the alley. I can see that I'm late, but not late-enough-to-get-clubbed-by-the-guards late, since a few final children are rushing down the street, now suspiciously devoid of food carts, market stalls, beggars, and life in general. Without a second thought, I join the other children, most of which I don't even know, in the breakneck exodus down the street towards the train station.

I've never thought about the class divisions of Six that much, but the train to the center ring throws the issue right in my face. Our car has long padded benches in rows, but we all have to squeeze next to complete strangers in order to fit. I look down the window and crowded benches toward the 4th ring car, when I realize that they've literally been _corralled _into standing room in order to fit. The 2nd ring car looks less crowded than ours, which makes me kind of envious of them.

* * *

One uncomfortable train ride later, the train chugs into the center ring, inviting some of the smaller children to crowd the windows in order to get a view of a place they rarely ever see. I catch glimpses, but not enough to get an impression. Once it finally stops, a rather grotesque looking guards shouts into the car for everyone to get off.

The train station is surprisingly bare-bones for something in the 1st ring, but it's not like they would they would spend their money to pamper us "lowlifes" for even a few minutes. Now all smushed together, the children of rings 2 through 6 are directed, rather efficiently, to the square will the selection will begin. It seems like Joo Dee and the guards are already prepared, since she's mid-tangent by the time I'm scanned in.

"... and so forth, it was decreed that each year that this pageant would be known as the Element Games. Twelve provinces …,"

I slide into my section and manage to find my closest friend, Peng. He's one year younger than me and male, but Six doesn't divide by age groups at the selection, fortunately.

"Oh, you missed _so _much." he says sarcastically. "Where've you been?"

"The bookstore." I respond.

He nods along sympathetically, since he already knows about grandma's illness. Though I love my family, he's one of the few people I can really trust. We first met at school and ended up befriending each other since we were the outcasts. I was always the shy one, and he was the poorest one. Yes, there are social constructs even within the rings. But things have changed, and circumstances are much different.

"... the wise Avatar constructed the factories of Province 3, because the mountains ... ,"

Joo Dee's microphone somehow manages to rise above the din, but is drowned out again by the noise. In Six, there's really an attitude of lightness around the reapings; after all, it's so densely populated that the chances of being chosen are pretty much nothing.

Once this finishes, I guess I'll take the crowded train back home, and work in the bookstore till dark. That's how my life is, and pretty much always will be. I should have resigned myself to this a long time ago; I'm pretty much a molded citizen. Six is, and always will be, my home. If I make it past the final selection years, then this will really be true.

I converse with Peng for a while, but mostly because we have nothing else to do. I can tell he's more nervous than I am, which is odd considering that he'd have a better chance of winning.

"... ever benevolent, he also gave Province 8 ...,"

But when it comes to the Element Games, there's no use for optimism. We'd both end up with our heads skewered on a stick by the Elites at some point. I doubt I could even make it past the bloodbath.

"... the green mountaintops of Province 10. The temples were bulldozed, to be replaced by ...,"

No, that's ridiculous. There's no chance either of us will go to the Element Games. The odds just aren't -

"... in your favor." Joo Dee finishes. "Now, let's select our female tribute, shall we."

She brandishes around a folded envelope, stark white like many of these center ring buildings.

_No, no, this isn't going to happen. _I think, as if to flush out my sudden flurry pounding heartbeats. Why am I even worried? _You're going to go home. You're going to work at the bookstore with your weird, spider-beetle shaped grandmother. You've got the rest of your life ahead -_

"Is there a ... Jin?"

_- of you here in Six._

Peng nudges me forward, not eyes not crying and sobbing, but even more disturbingly solemn and dull as I turn away from him.

I walk forward, like some robot on automatic. I sweep back my ponytails in what I hope is a regal manner, and avoid any other pair of prying eyes. If they were to look, they would have known the truth. I can't show weakness, not now.

On the stage in front of everyone to see, the second name is read.

"Is there a ... Daichi?"

A boy walks out from edge.

The good thing about me is my eyesight which allows me to see him; the face is blank, utterly blank, oddly. He lacks surprise or even fear. Nonetheless, any attempt to find something by this first impression is unsuccessful. I'll have to acquaint myself with him later. Our eyes meet for a second as he climbs the steps, but we both look away at the same time.

_I don't know him. So, if I have to kill him, it shouldn't be that hard. _I think to myself.

Somehow, I'm oddly calm as this all unfolds. Though I've never thought of it that way before, maybe these games are the answers to my prayers to leave Six. Whether or not I live, this will be the thing that sets me free. So as Daichi and I are led off the stage, I turn back to the crowd a final time and smile and wave. A genuine one.

_Well, farewell Province 6._

* * *

**Longshot, Province 6**

* * *

The day starts out masquerading as any other day. The sun rises off of the horizon, showering the grungy rowhouses and smoldering factories of the fifth ring with ludicrous light, as if cheerfully oblivious to suffering. The hired help storm through the house and down the hallways like some dreaded beast, bawling like infants demanding that everyone in the community home wake up.

Six's community houses are dreaded, for good reason. This where they send the children no-one wants; the orphans. The rich always fund the caretakers for some reason, blindly thinking that their money is being sent to "charity" and that the spirits will somehow reward their "good deeds" , which couldn't be further from the truth.

Rather, the caretakers use it to cushion their paychecks and buy extravagances for themselves and hire paid, overworked help, while not buying nearly enough money to feed and educate us. Here in the community houses, it's really the survival of the fittest, because you literally have battle the others just for a meager amount of food. Most of my fellow residents are bitter, beyond caring, but as they should be. If someone takes pity on another less fortunate, they lose their own rations.

The thought of the caretakers make my hands curl into fists, one of the few shows of emotion I allow. They maintain their facade of being genuinely good people to the rich public, but in reality they are greedy, insolent monsters. I will never forgive them, like I will never forgive my family.

Someone yawns, ending my succession of thought. That person is Hitoshi, my roommate. He's much taller than I am, contrasted by the fact that he has unusually short, messy brown hair. He tends to be nice, but his personality is just like any other 17 year old.

This the only thing I will say about him because we are not, nor will we ever be, friends. We both have made that clear first time we met. We are only two people in similar situations, but on two different tracks leading to different fates. The only reason we live together is because that is where we were assigned.

The room is dirty, to say the least. It has cold concrete floors, obscured with a permanent layer of dust. The walls are wooden, but rotted in the corner with my bed in it. The furniture consists of two rusted iron bedframes and a shared, dingy closet.

I dress just before Hitoshi wakes, right into one of my two sets of clothes. I finger the rough fabric as I put it on; it's funny how time changes things. When I was dumped here, it was far too large, but brand new. Now, it is old and worn, but too small. The thought of my old clothes arcs around to the day when I ended up in this home, which I regret instantly and try to forcibly flood away in my mind.

As I step through the door into the hallway, which is in the same condition as is the room. A few others are out and about, but not many. I make my way down to the shared kitchen and eat my communal share of bread and soup, avoiding the moldy or burnt bits. I look back up at the clock and see that I have 40 minutes or so until the selections begin. As I look back around the kitchen and dining tables, I see a steady stream of people pile into the room. I cringe inwardly and quickly file away my plate and cup, not wanting to run into the rest of the community house orphans.

That's how I've always been, I guess. It probably developed out of shyness when I came here as a feeble child, but eventually it came to define me. I avoid people, because it necessitates conversation automatically. Because I don't have anything better to do at the house and also because the Satomobile factory is closed, I figure the best course of action is to board one of the first trains to the square.

Just as I turn to leave, I feel a slight but noticeable tug on my hand. I bend down to see who it is and see a pair of green eyes stare back at me. They belong to a tiny little girl, who looks 10 but is probably 12. She has normal black hair but tanned skin, possibly of Water Tribe descent. Her dress is old and frayed, but would have been considered pretty in its time; it's a jade-green with decorative flecks of brown that comes down to her knees.

"Can I walk with you to the square, Daichi?" she asks. "It _is _selection day."

I seize up suddenly, mostly because she called me by my formal name. I stand there rather idiotically for a few moments, but a coarse voice almost alien to me forces itself out of my mouth.

"Fine."

Why I obliged with this strange girl's request, I do not know. Maybe it was because it was selection day, and some suppressed part of me urged itself to find someone to talk to.

I don't do something ludicrous, like hold her hand, but I do let her walk beside me to the station. Her presence: it's both foreign and comforting at the same time, somehow. I don't think I've ever seen her until now, but I'm unable to lose the feeling that I have met this girl before.

Once we finish the trek to the station, we board the train. Because this is the crowded fifth ring, there's usually a lot of corralling that occurs on our designated car. So much so, many children simply ride on the roof of the car. In my time, I've heard my share of urban legends about the ghosts of children, still in their selection attire, who haunt the tunnels where they lost their balance and were run over by the car.

But now, the girl and I came at a point anon, so the normally crowded car is left only half-full when we clamber aboard. It's something about the space that puts me at unease, just like the girl sitting next to me.

_Who knows? Maybe the ghosts actually are real. _I think darkly.

* * *

After a long ride, the train churns out a final cry as it pulls into the station. Because this car has no windows, the smoke cloud permeates the car and forces us all to cough concurrently.

There's no call from some guard for us to get off, which is odd but expected considering how early we are.

Once we get to the square, we both get our fingers pricked and are huddled in with the sparse amount of children present. I automatically move to the edge, and the girl does the same.

We wait for what seems like a half-hour, both of us watching the crowd grow bigger and more restless when she suddenly speaks. "My names' Kazumi. It's nice to finally meet you."

I grunt in response, but she continues to talk unrelentingly.

"Everyone calls you... 'Longshot', is it? Why?"

There's no way around this question so the only option is to talk, unfortunately.

"Well, when I was deposited, my …," I pause, having some difficulty using the word I've always tried to refrain from using. Amongst us orphans, the _word _is always painful to say, since many of us have been abandoned by our families. Just like what happened to me … "_people _left me with only some clothes and, for some reason, an arrow necklace."

I pull off a necklace from around my neck and show it to her. It's a tiny, model arrow that is well-made but with chipped paint. The tip is coated with silver, and the feathers all gold. I hope to myself that this is enough for Kazumi, but she continues onward.

"Really? Why?"

"Um.. ," to be honest, I never figured out why the stupid thing was among my only possessions. "It probably has some deeper meaning, one which I will _not _bother to find out."

My voice rises, maybe out of some provoked annoyance. Fortunately, this answer satisfies her.

"Oh, okay."

She never says anything more the entire time, fortunately. We both stand there in silence, and I manage to find some way to occupy myself as Joo Dee begins her speech. It's not hard, I simply zone out of the situation. I've gotten used to doing this, many times before. Because Kazumi does not talk again, I assume that she has done the same. We both stand there, sullen-faced, waiting for what fate has entailed for us. Die in the Element Games' arena or get worked to death in Six's factories.

The next time I look up, Joo Dee has arrived with her two envelopes, causing the crowd in front of me to stir nervously. Looking to my side, Kazumi is gone. Maybe she disappeared into the crowd. Well, no matter. Good riddance, I guess. But... something about that girl unsettles me, not a feeling that will leave me anytime soon.

The girl's name is called. "Is there a... Jin?"

A fairly plain girl walks forward, but she's too far in front of me to see clearly.

The boy's name is called too. "Is there a... Daichi?"

My first momentary reaction is to cringe. I truly detest it when people say my real name, maybe because it brings up too many bad memories of the past.

My next reaction is too walk to the stage. As I could expect, I am surprised, but not surprised at the same time. That's how I've always been; of the emotions I lack, surprise is one of them.

I conceal a look at Jin as I walk up the steps, but unfortunately, she does too. I look away instantly; maybe I don't attach myself to the one girl I'll have to kill. Then again, I don't attach myself to anyone.

* * *

After the selection ends, I'm filed with Jin into the goodbye rooms. They're surprisingly luxurious; the couch is lined with silk and plush, feather-filled pillows all tasteful shades of blue and indigo. The walls are, somehow, soft. It too is probably covered with silk, this time a more vibrant turquoise. There's a fireplace to the left, adorned decorative tile and warm, kindling fire roaring over its logs. It's inviting for a place where people doomed to gruesome deaths are allowed their final wills and testaments.

I recline on the armchair closest to the fireplace and stare at the wall blankly, finding some way to idle myself for the next hour by the looking out the window at what is probably my only view at the inner circle. The window's vantage point, however, isn't exactly scenic. Looking down, I see an alleyway, probably for the service people of the house nearby. It's lined with brick, a luxury product by most standards, but it's dirty and clearly not as cared for as most of the buildings. The ground is littered with scraps of paper and dirt. There's also a parked Satomobile, but it's rusty and unoccupied for the moment.

After watching for several minutes, I see someone, who is judging by her clothes a maid, walk into the alleyway and stick what appears to be a small syringe down her forearm. It's morphling; a province-wide problem. There's a couple people in our community home who are addicted to it. Normally, they die quickly of withdrawal.

Unexpectedly, someone enters at that moment. Of all people, it's Hitoshi. I can already tell by his air of urgency he's not here to give some heartfelt goodbye; he's here to deliver a message.

He pauses awkwardly at that moment, as if trying to remember what he was meaning to say to me. But the words never come; instead, he bends down and puts a tiny box on the small table between us.

Before Hitoshi disappears from sight for the last time, he manages to get out several parting words: "Um, good luck with the games and all."

I did say we weren't friends.

As the door closes, I reach over to see that box out of curiosity. The box seems to be hastily put together; the box has a faint emblem:

_Center City Jewelers. We have a _gold _standard. _

It has clear stains and a foul stench, like something that was thrown in the trash for an extended amount of time and only recently fished out.

I open it cautiously, and see a glint of silver buried deep in the contaminated jewel cushions. Before I investigate, I see a note tacked to the upper side of the box.

_I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, but there wasn't much time left. I'll never forget you, Daichi._

_ - Kazumi._

Confused, I pull at the silver glint and receive a long necklace chain. It's _very _similar to the arrow necklace that I wear, but it never registers until I look down at the the small object hanging off the end of it. It's a bow, with worn bronze paint to give the appearance of wood.

It's not until I pull off my own necklace that I see the real resemblance. The arrow of my necklace fits _perfectly _into the bow of Kazumi's. It makes a perfect miniature replica of a bow and arrow set.

As the guards come in to drag me and Jin out to the waiting train, I, for the first time in a very long time, don't try to hide the emotion of shock on my face.

That's because a little, twelve year old orphan named Kazumi has just become my sister.

* * *

**Toph, Province 7**

* * *

The morning is still young when I slip away from the palace compounds. The sun has just begun to peak above the horizon, or at least I think. Everything feels slightly warmer on my skin, or that could just be me. The path is gravel, unfortunately, so I have a harder time keeping to it than normal.

My general rule of thumb is turn away whenever I feel the texture of grass under my feet, and that pretty much keeps me from making a fool of myself and bumping into a building.

Most people tend to think of blindness as an illness, but I consider a 'natural gift'. As you could guess, it heightens my other senses, like taste, smell, and touch, since everyone else is so dependent on vision. But besides that, I'm pretty sure it gives me another sense; intuition.

You see, everyone is judged on appearances first, or so I'm told. If you ask me, that's ridiculous. A beautiful person is necessarily intelligent or kind; they're just easy on the eyes. My blindness, well, it makes me see people past their facades for who they really are.

But maybe, that's what the world is really composed of; facades everywhere.

I continue to follow the dirt path until I stop at the edge of the compound, the gatehouse. My hand lingers over the wrought iron gate, the one last thing that separates me from the rest of Province 7. I finger around what must probably be the lock; it's cold and weathered from the elements, but yet somehow... _alive._

With my earthbending I can feel the tiny, refined pieces of Earth in this cold lump of steel. Clearly, it can be bent, though not easily. Just like my earthbending, I've practiced a tiny amount of metalbending before, though I'm clearly an amateur.

I summon all of my strength at once, and focus all of it on the this tiny lock. I place my index and middle fingers on its top, and feel the locking mechanism begin to move underneath me.

_Come on. _I urge, as if the lock was a trained animal. _Not much more._

I feel the lock shake a little bit, as if it was just about ready to turn. But then, it begins to shudder. Shoot - I relaxed too soon.

_No, no, no, no, don't -_

The lock snaps backward automatically, and I'm left back to where I was before. Sighing, I wrap both my hands around the gate's bars. I can hear the hubbub of Province 7's marketplace; heck, I can even smell it. But I just can go into it.

You see, I have only gone through this gate a grand total of twice this year. Once during selection, and once during a business banquet that my parents (extremely reluctantly) let me attend as the poster child for the Beifong Papyrus Company. As you could imagine, the investors cooed over me to the nth degree. I mean, I'm twelve but not an infant.

I am a Beifong, and Beifongs' have automatic Beifong privileges. The palace compound is enormous, to say the least. Most of servants have described it as "very pretty", fitting considering all the private gardens and chambers outfitted with expensive art that I'll never be able to visualize. There's very little for me to do in this boring, boring world, even though I can summon a jester at whim. But, what hurts me the most is the fact that there very much _is _a wide, wide world out there, one that I'll never go into because of my blindness.

Well, that's what my existence really totals to, a business strategy. My parents, they love to hate me, while I hate to love them. They've never said it verbally, but everyone, including the servants, know that I'm a defective child in their eyes. That is exactly the reason they imprison me here at the compound, they think I can't fend for myself out there.

Yeah, they're probably right, though. My earthbending is pretty weak, and my metalbending even worse. Maybe I should just stay put, if it's for the greater good.

Right then, I feel a vibration in the ground, headed right in my direction. I tense up immediately, expecting the patronizing words of my mother or father. Fortunately, it's neither.

"Mistress Toph? What in the world are you doing?"

I turn around and hear the woman speak more. Her tone is not cold like my mother, but rather scolding. All the more welcoming to me, rather.

"Ugh, your clothes! Your feet!" She swats around me with her hands, and I feel dust and dirt flying into the air. This makes me cough uncontrollably.

Now, the woman's tone turns softer and more comforting. She wraps her warm, supple arms around my midsection. Apparently she has also bent down, because I feel her warm breath in front of my face.

"Now you must be prepared for the big day, Mistress. Not with all this dirt, no."

This woman is the Nurse. More often than not, she's been overbearing in her job. But since she had her own stillborn baby, she's always looked after me as if I was truly her own and not just by locking me into the compound. She is more of a mother than any of my own parents, to say the least. From what I can tell, she has a hulking presence by her footsteps, so she is probably somewhat overweight. She wear a constant scent of cooked garlic as well as a common maid's uniform.

Then, the Nurse leads me back to the house, dragging me by my hand behind her.

"Now, now, your mother has a _very _special new dress for you. How exciting!"

I groan instantaneously. The _special _dresses tend to be the worst. If you ask me, I think it's quite dumb. I have absolutely no idea what I look like afterwards, but they take forever to put on anyways.

Ignoring all of the urges within me to slap away her hand and walk away, I grit my teeth.

"Oh what _fun_." I say, sarcastically enough to hope my Nurse picked up the hint. Unforunately, she didn't.

* * *

After at least an hour of being prodded, poked, and nudged through several dresses, the stylists finally decide they've found the right one.

"Oooh, it looks - ,"

" - So fabulous!,"

"Well, of course it would."

The trio giggles obnoxiously to themselves for at least two minutes. Listening to them talk; well, it's sort of like the a cross between the sound of a bad soprano, a dying cat, and nails on a piece of polished granite. That's Republic City speak in short for you.

They trot out of the room and the Nurse comes in.

"Ooh, you look so nice, Toph!"

"Yeah, thanks." I reply flatly. "Can you - ,"

She already rushes to my side, helping me along the house. You see, I can find my own way on stone and rock, mainly because I can use earthbending. But on the palace's wooden floors... it's all pretty much useless.

She leads me to the garage, where we both clamber into the Satomobile and we drive off to what must be the square. Most people welcome carpeted floors, but not me. They're not comfortable, they only muddle my earthbending and make me feel even more disorientated. Thankfully, our compound is in the downtown area of the district, so we get there quickly.

I climb out and say goodbye to the Nurse, who hands me a walking cane just in case. Because the square is made of paved stone, I only carry it over my right shoulder. From my earthbending, I feel movement, a whole lot of it, away from me.

Well, they have good reason to avoid me. I am a Beifong, and Beifongs have privileges. But... not exactly the best sort of privileges. When I _do _go out, I have to be surrounded with an convoy of guards, who is currently on all sides of twelve-year-old side for the girls. If anyone lays a finger on me, they pretty much get beaten to a pulp and are thrown in jail with a mock trial. It's unfair, I know, but I'm only a twelve-year-old blind girl so I can't argue with the system a.k.a my parents.

* * *

Joo Dee comes onto the stage and begins her "little" speech: "Welcome, welcome province citizens."

Oh, terrific.

When Joo Dee eventually completes her required speech, I suddenly feel the ground shake. No, it quite really shakes, like some sort of random earthquake. Maybe it's just because I'm blind or whatever, but all of these people's tension really translates into the ground.

"Let's select our tributes, province citizens."

I hear an envelope's seal break and the sound of unfolding paper, but nothing comes after that.

At that moment, I sense the irritation come through as well. We're all waiting, as patiently as possible at that, to get this whole stupid thing over with. But no... Joo Dee means to draw out the process.

"The female tribute is... ,"

I cross my arms and lean back, just waiting for all this to end. Obviously, I can't be chosen, since my parents probably rigged the Selection. They just _can't _afford to lose their best business asset.

"... Toph."

_Toph, as in Toph Beifong? Wait, isn't that my name? That's my name!_

The word thunders through my brain like a firecracker. The first emotion to surface is irritation.

_What the hell?! My parents wouldn't have let me be picked! ...But then again, I could care less about them._

Wait, no. If I go up there like this, I'll just look like some bratty rich girl who got thrown out of her protective bubble (though according to others, that may be half-true). No, I think I'll need a different angle; maybe a girl that the Republic City sponsors can sympathize with.

_Yes... just build a facade for yourself. It can't be that hard, can it?_

"Is-is she here?"

_Oh crap, I need to go up now._

I force myself to walk forward, but end up stumbling.

_Wait - blind, innocent twelve-year-old. The sponsors would eat that up, so it works!_

So, that's why I end up mock-stumbling across the square to get up to the stage even though I can walk perfectly fine. So, I guess I'll keep to this angle for now.

As Joo Dee helps me onto the stage, I think I even shed a few tears. Pathetic, I know, but I'll need to improve my chances when and where I can at this point.

"Now, for the male tribute. He is... ,"

The same process continues again as the male is called. He's not quite interesting, at least from what I can tell. In fact, I don't even recall remembering his name. Oh well, I'll have plenty of time to acquaint myself with him later.

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"This is our fault!"

It's at this moment precisely that I realize that I've never truly loved and cared about my parents. They locked me away in the palace, not for my well-being but for their selfish reasons. I don't really have the heart to indulge their cries for the ridiculous assurance that I'll come home. Hell, why should I comfort them when I'm the one going to die?

Both mother and father blubber away for a really, really long time, causing annoyance to bubble over inside me.

"Enough!" I shout, surprising both of them. "I'm going to die, and we all know that. Does that mean anything?"

"Well, of course, but - ," says mom.

"You - you kept me there my whole life." I interrupt, my voice rising on its own accord. "You never cared about me, you think I'm only a defect."

They both go silent, partly out of shock, and partly out of the fact I'm telling the truth.

"Well now, I'm off your hands. Happy now?"

My mother leaves first, but father stays behind for just a little longer.

"I - I love you Toph. I always will." His words are soft now, but they linger behind in the room as he leaves.

"I love you too." I whisper back, so soft even I can barely hear it.

* * *

A couple minutes after father leaves, my next visitor arrives. She's my Nurse, I can tell already by her permanent stench. Just as she arrives, she pulls me into an awkward but genuine embrace. I return the feeling; she is the one person I actually want to say goodbye to. After a minute, she breaks the silence first.

"I never say this much, but you're like the daught - ,"

"No, you don't I have to say that."

"But you are!" the Nurse asserts. "You might not win the Element Games, but you are pure of heart, Toph. No, I'm not kidding - you are. The spirits have reserved their own place for you in heaven, I'd say."

She rubs my nose, and we both giggle a little bit. Hearing her words, this may be the antidote for all the bad things that have happened to me today.

"Um, did my parents bring the token?"

"Oh, yes!"

There's a rummaging sound as she empties her apron's pockets. Given how long it takes, she probably isn't successful.

"Wait, where - ?"

I reach my hand across to where the pile of the pockets contents surely are and grab something randomly from the heap. My fingers happen to select something small, steel, and rusted, given the texture of chipped paint on it.

"No, that's not it."

"Yes, yes, I know. But what is it?"

She apparently bends over and looks.

"It's a... tuning fork? It's the thing all the court musicians use. I don't know how it ended up there... ,"

"Fine, this'll be my token."

Clearly, the Nurse is taken aback.

"You can't be serious?"

"No, I really am. There's nothing about this place that I really want to remember. Besides, the 'token' is probably just some necklace with advertising for Beifong Papyrus."

"Well, if that's what you want." she complies reluctantly.

I hold it close to my ear and tap it lightly. A droning sound emerges. It's absolutely perfect, I'd say. From the doorway, a guard rudely drowns out the sound.

"You have a minute left till the train departs. Hurry up already!"

The nurse turns to me suddenly, her tone becomes more serious as she continues. "Could you find her, up there?"

"Of course I will."

That is the moment she leaves. Ironically, I too am escorted out just seconds later.

The guards lead me out into the car and eventually into the train station. It's not a nice place, from what I could tell; there's a constant source of smoke that makes me want to cough incessantly. I follow my partner on to the train, putting the fork up to my ear for the last time. In response, I hear the sweet sounds of home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the next chapter. Well, I've reached a grand, grand total of two readers by now. Hooray! Anyways, I'd really like to thank alysso and LilyMT-chan for sticking with this story in spite of all its unreliability-ness. I'll admit, Toph's chapter was rushed together.

So, that's pretty much it. I think there'll be about 6 more people to be reaped, and then we _**finally** _get to move on.


	5. Update

**Four (Point Five)**

* * *

**Smellerbee, Province 11**

* * *

The plan is simple enough. Go in, grab whatever you can get your hands on, go out. Standard procedure for a feast. But as Longshot and I walk toward the edge of the prairie, I immediately begin to shiver. It's not a cold day, but I'm nervous beyond belief.

Truth is, no plan for a feast is foolproof. My fighting skills may be good, but they diminish as soon as another tribute launches himself into the fray.

Longshot is walking beside me, his namesake bow and quiver in hand. It's hard to tell what he's feeling. In fact, he's pretty much acting normally, exuding a typical air of calm. I should be more like him; then I'd miss less whenever I'm throwing knives.

I watch the sun rise higher into the sky, filling me with a sort of dread.

_The feast begins at noon…_ Those were the announcer's specific instructions to the rest of the tributes, the ones still alive.

Suddenly, I barely see the first column rise from the horizon, way above the treetop level. A heathen mass of dense rock. _The 'Pillar of Earth'…_

Suddenly, everything I've feared for the past week hits me full force. My brain suddenly churns, imagining all the ways I could die today. Zuko burns me to a cinder. Ty Lee leaps behind me and breaks my neck. Suki butchers me with her fighting fans. Katara waterbends –

By now I realize, belatedly, that I've stopped dead in my tracks. Longshot turns around and looks at me, nonplused.

"I can't do it." I whimper as I fall to my knees. "I'm going to die today. I'm just too weak."

I know how pathetic this looks. I'm Smellerbee. I'm a tomboy. I'm a badass. Nothing can hurt me. But now, I've descended into a hissy fit. Even though I am only on my knees, I feel lightheaded. I could faint right now. But, a hand on my shoulder keeps me steady.

I look up and see Longshot, towering over me. He _is _taller than me, anyways.

Then, he speaks for the first time in three days.

"You can do it."

He turns forward and continues walking to the pillars. I sit there dumbly for a moment, and then I stumble to catch up with him.

We stop near the edge of the meadow where the feast will take place. Right in front of us is the circle where all the tributes were launched. A distant memory of the bloodbath sends a shiver down my spine, but I brush it away quickly.

For an area where a quarter of the tributes lost their lives instantly, it's quite peaceful. Several patches of vividly colored wild flowers dot the landscape, while the grass and wheat is about knee-height, billowing ever so gently in the wind. As by regulation, the launch circle is flat and void of most of wildflowers. On three sides, the circle is encompassed with the forest zone, which provides cover for _some _certain tributes waiting for a feast to begin. Across from us is the great chasm. I never dared ventured toward it, since the forest ends an abrupt several feet before the edge. In the Element Games, losing cover equates to certain death.

In the dead center of the circle is the customary set of pillars, the same ones that appear during every Element Games. Apparently, they represent something about the 'united elements', but it's not like I care about political symbols. There are four of them, arranged in a square formation. Each pillar is nondescript, which is sort of the point since it draws attention to the element it represents. Water – a hovering, flowing ball of water. Air – a constantly churning mini-cyclone. Fire – an elegant flame, impossible to blow out. Earth – an enormous piece of heathen dirt.

In the center of it is where they stock everything, weapons, food, medicine, you name it. But now, it's bare, stripped clean of what it looked like during the bloodbath. That's where we should expect the table to rise with the _feast_, whatever it turns out to be.

I figure we still have an hour to wait, so I stock up on weapons. We both climb into the nearest tree; we don't want to run into another tribute before it all begins. After he helps me onto the final branch, I grab every knife and dagger from our items, reserving only the arrows for Longshot to fire. He won't join me; he'll instead be up in some tree providing cover for me. I don't see anyone below us, but I just know that there are other tributes across the meadow, waiting to fight to the death. This image makes me gulp nervously.

I grab what seems like the umpteenth throwing knife when a gong stops me in my tracks. Crap – it's already started.

Training my eyes to the pillars, I see movement, but not where I was expecting. It's not just one table, it's multiple ones. Rising in a circular formation around the pillars, I make out what appears to be food, a whole lot of it. It really is a feast…

I look closer and see that each table has a different food group. The ones closest to us represent grain and fruit. It's certainly abundant, arranged artfully as if in ignorance of the fact that it's located in an arena of death.

Next, I keep my eyes on the circle. No one has run out from the forest yet. Everyone's trying to make their own strategy. Well, I've got mine.

I climb stealthily down the tree, until the branches are about five feet above the ground. If figure that if I go in first, I'll get to leave this hellhole first.

_Three…Two…One…_

In a flying leap, I jump off the branches and summersault onto the prairie. Sprinting faster than I ever have before, I run for the closest table. I pass the launch pads and run the home stretch to the tables. But, fate has other plans.

I already sense the first fireball coming before it does. Jumping just barely in time, it instead follows its trajectory towards, ironically, the Pillar of Fire before it bursts. I whizz around to the left and see Zuko, the Elite from Province 1, _walking_ towards me. What's the nerve with this guy? Is he really that arrogant? If he wants to fight, then he'll get one.

_Bring it on, scar-face._

He shoots another fireball from his hands, but I dodge it easily and throw one of my knives at him. But what would have been a fatal hit does, well, nothing. Instead, it only clangs against what I must assume must be armor and falls to the ground. When did he get armor? From sponsors?

"You've already underestimated an Elite." he says as he stops suddenly. "Well, you won't from now on."

Suddenly, he runs at me full force. Crap – now I'm really screwed. How can I fight him when he has armor on? With a running leap he jumps above me before he attacks me with a downward fire kick. It knocks me backwards, right onto my back.

What's Longshot doing? Wasn't he supposed to cover me? My question is answered prematurely with a _ting!_, which tells me that his arrow was enough to penetrate Zuko's armor. Automatically, he turns around. I use the opportunity while I can and aim a kick straight for his knee, which causes him to fall onto the ground.

"Ugh...," he grunts as he lands on his back, rather ungracefully.

Just as I turn around, I see another pair of feet running towards me.

"Hey!" the figure shouts, with a slightly familiar voice. Who-who is that?

Suddenly, she spirits herself into a full, leaping somersault. From the distance, I also see the lightest glint of metal as she unsheathes her perfectly sharpened steel knuckles. Oh, of course. It's Ty Lee, another Elite, which _really _makes this a party. Somehow, I don't think she'll go down quite as easily.

Zuko gets to his feet, and, after a quick look at Ty Lee, begins to run immediately to my left in a wide arc. Ty Lee mirrors him toward my right side. Oh crap - now they're using tactics.

I run to the table as fast as I can, but I feel that I won't get there in time. But just then -

**CLUNK**

Someone else has arrived too, but I don't dare hesitate to see who it is. But, I should thank him/her for slowing down the Elites. Before opportunity knocks twice, I'm at the center tables and run to the nearest table while also clawing open my backpack. Just by chance, I happen upon the one that probably is the most helpful - meat.

Greedily, I reach out and grab something-something to at least ensure that this Feast won't be a failure for us.

Fortunately, that thing happens to be a whole ham. A bit extravagant, sure, but food is food. I stuff it in as a race around the circle counter-clockwise, this time making it to the table filled to the brim with fruit. I grab two grape branches, and am just about ready to reach for a melon before a knife whizzes past me, impaling the object I was close to reaching for.

Upon closer inspection, though, it's not a knife. It's a closed _fan._

Turning around, I see Suki, coming out of nowhere from the direction of the cliff. As of yet, I don't think the Elites see her. She unsheathes her other fan and swipes at me. I duck just in time, as she ends up lobbing off the top of the already-damaged melon. I kick at her legs, keeping her off balance for just enough time to give me a head start. Running like a maniac, I make one final dash for the forest layer.

Just as my feet hit the edge of the circle:

**BAM!**

The shock of the cannon is enough to trip me off onto my front side. Someone has died, likely the first of many.

I crawl desperately in the forest, for some reason not bothering to get back on my feet. My precious arena clothing is covered with (yet another) layer of dirt as I finally make it into the protection of the bush as another unfortunate life is lost.

**BAM!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Anyways, I apologize to my readers for my utter, utter laziness. Basically, school's started in my _province_ (hehehe, get the pun?), so I have roughly a fifth the time to write than I did before. Because reaping chapters are _incredibly _boring to write, I wrote this one as a brief interlude. This chapter's been sitting in my inventory for a while, so I thought to publish it as a preview of the upcoming arena chapters. Don't worry, the Element Games is _not _over, just going at a really slow pace. I intend to see this through to the end.

Don't worry, though, this is only a rough preview of the future arena chapters. I might reuse parts of this, but it will be much much different.

Oh, and in other news, I'm adding _two _new tributes to the Element Games, bringing our total up to twelve. A bit much, but I thought the current set needed some company. They are **Pipsqueak **and **the Duke**, both former 'Freedom Fighters'. They're both male, since I though the current cast was severely lacking in male characters.

Meanwhile, I will _not _add **Sokka **or **Azula **to the games. This is because it doesn't make sense logically; what are the odds of a brother/sister duo being reaped? Answer: really, really low. However, you may see them get their own starring roles soon enough. *Hint*Bonus Chapter*Hint*

Well... that's all for this semi-update. See you in a week. Or two. Or a month...


End file.
